Two minds think like one
by Smerup100
Summary: Daemon AU Sakura and Tobi have just graduated from the academy and are now ready to be ninjas. Only one problem, her teammates don't like her
1. Chapter 1

Mebuki lay in the bed cover in sweat and still holding her husband's hand in an iron grip. She was pretty sure that she had broken it, to be fair giving birth was _not_ easy, she reasoned with herself. The medic took Kizashi aside probably to heal his hand.

She got distracted when someone handed her, her daughter. Rowan her silverback gorilla daemon moved closer, and move the cloths a bit aside to get a better look at her. He was so much bigger than Sakura. Mebuki watched as the gold dust formed and a small white kitten lay beside Sakura.

Rowan frowns, or as close as he could get, worried her, but he simply shook his head before moving aside to let Mie have a look. Kizashi's daemon was one of the two only hybrids in the whole village. A mix between a ragdoll (a cat) and a corgi, which moved gracefully up beside her to have a look.

Kizashi returned, with a sadden face that she would worry about later when she wasn't so tired. It was then that Mebuki looked tiredly down at her daughter, and realized that it was not a white kitten, but he was albino.

* * *

Kizashi looked down at his sleeping daughter. Mebuki had been devastated, when he had been forced to inform her, that they couldn't have any more children. Sakura would be their first, last and only child. He felt Mie rubbed her head against his. He would do anything for Sakura, even if he had to find some way to freeze hell over.

As he left her room, he didn't take notice of Tobi, who had opened an eye that followed him out of the room.

* * *

Rowan was on babysitting-duty, he and Mebuki had gone through the separation ages ago. Mostly because Rowan scared people away, which really wouldn't do when you were trying to sell your merchandise.

At the age of 3 years Sakura was very smart, Tobi even more so. Tobi usually kept to feline forms and always albino, no matter what shape he took. His red eyes were always alert, always seeing things that would happen around them before they did. Tobi often kept to himself or Sakura, rarely talking with other daemons. He didn't even like showing affection to either him or Mie.

He watched as she crawled on the wall with chakra. That was another odd thing, Tobi had taught Sakura how to use chakra, and they found that she was a sensor-type. From Tobi alone, Rowan knew that they follow her father's steps and become a ninja. Unlike her father, she would be a feared one. Sakura closed her eyes and it almost looked like she was meditating together with Tobi. His stomach felt heavy, but he couldn't help the thoughts, she might end up starting young at the academy.

* * *

Tobi had always told her that knowledge was power, and she should take in what others were willing to teach her. Like cooking or reading, she liked reading a lot. She convinced Rowan to go with her to the library every other day. She liked learning about Chakra, and the daemons the most. It was fascinating how you could know a person from what animal your daemon took.

* * *

Minato looked out the big Hokage window, not able to stop the shiver that went down his back. Momo beside him. The red fox leading into his side to confront him.

"You cannot deny it, her daemon remind everyone of the second Hokage" she said, her ear twisted. He knew that already, her fill laying open on his table. The picture of a happy little girl at the top. The thought of sending a too young civil child to the academy, even if it was the same class as his son. It made his stomach turn on itself. She had noted one of his ANBUs that always kept to the shadows. Sometimes even, he forgot about them. There was nothing he could do about it now, people knew. She was safer in the system than outside it, even if she hadn't wanted to become a ninja.  
In the end, he sends the letter to her parents and felt his stomach turn, until he felt sick. When he came home his wife hold him as he shook, sometimes he hated his job and responsibility.

* * *

Sakura looked over at Tobi as he sat beside her. It was her first day in school and she was nervous, taking confront in his present. She was a year younger than the rest, a lot of clan heirs and even the Hokage's son!

She had learned all their names and faces before today, Tobi had thought that it was a good idea. The only one whose daemon had settled was Naruto's. She had settled as an otter, friendly, loud and protective of friends. The last one made Sakura hope that they ended up on the same team.

* * *

Tobi was watching everyone, he was good at judging a person. She trusted his judgment more than anyone else. In the end, most people in the class ended up disliking her at first look. She had join the third years, shipped first and second year, much to her one year older classmates' irritation. That was fine with her, Tobi didn't like them either. It didn't stop her from sometimes looking longingly at the other with their friends.

* * *

When Hinata's daemon settle as a tiger, Sakura won the betting pool. It was proof that despite her shyness there was a great worrier or eh ninja inside her.

* * *

Sakura was excited today, her parents was coming home! Most of the year it is only her, Tobi and Rowan, but they were coming home again! Their letter said they would pick her up after school! By the time they returned, the food had gotten cold, and Sakura was asleep at the table.

* * *

Sakura sat in the back of the classroom. Most of her classmates' daemon had settled, Tobi had shifted to a Lynx once more. This time he didn't change form. They never talked about it, but Sakura was certainly happy that he had settled. No need to give them another reason to hate her.

* * *

"Did you know the only other person to have ever had lynx daemon was the second Hokage?" Shikamaru said casually, not even looking up at her. Sakura doesn't know what to say, so she replies with the first thought that comes to mind, "Well his wasn't albino like Tobi".

* * *

For once, there was someone on her training ground. Well, it wasn't her training ground, but whatever. It was two teens, who seem to be above chunin. Well if they were going to use her grounds she might as well learn something.

"How long are you going to spy on us?" A person whispered behind her. Tobi didn't jump, but he did let a small hiss out in surprise. His eyes were now black instead of red and his curly hair, it reminded her of morning hair that had yet to see a brush. She had seen his daemon, a spider. Unlike other people, Sakura had photographically memory, and knew his spider was the kind that didn't make a web. The Brazilian Wandering Spider. Sakura merely blinked up at him as he smiles at her. She looked over at the spot he had stood just seconds ago, before looking at him.

"How did you do that?" Knowledge was knowledge after all. She wouldn't be so stupid to let her pride stop her from asking for help. "Can you show me?"

She watched him through his head back and laugh. He ruffles her hair, and the next moment they were beside the other boy. "Itachi-Chan look what I just found!" Spider-boy told the other boy, while lifting her in this Itachi's face. Sakura noted that he had a honey badger, the only animal Sakura knew, that could sleep snake poison away.

Itachi simply looked at the young girl. A child looking a bit younger than Sasuke with pink hair and big, big green eyes. Looking down at her daemon, he was reminded that she wasn't as innocent as she looked. Sasuke had told him about the new girl in his class years ago. The girl was not only a year younger than him, but had shipped the whole first and second year of school. The pinked hair girl, who was first in class in almost everything. Well, is Sasuke was to be believed, physically she was just a bit above average.

* * *

Tobi looked out at the rest of their classmates. They had begun to like Sakura even less over the years. He knew it didn't help that he didn't want anything to do with their daemon. It was odd, and it reflexed badly on Sakura personality, but she never said anything about it, so neither did he. Sakura was the only one he cared about.

* * *

Her only friends in the class were Shino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was the third person to have a hybrid, a mix between a lion and a poodle. She could understand that in a way the lion for its laziness, and the poodle for its intelligent. Clyda and Tobi got alone surprisingly well, which was a surprise since neither like other daemons. Poor Felix, he was just dragged into whatever it was Tobi and Clyda was up to. The poor swamp alligator never stood a chance. She always got the feeling that Shikamaru still theorized about the second Hokage and her daemon.

Minato debated to himself and Momo about the teams. Five fills lay in front of him. Naruto with Sky, Sasuke with Jina, Kakashi with Kenzie and Obito with Ayla, they already knew each other well. The question was if Sakura and Tobi could fit in. An otter, hawk, lynx, dog and a hybrid was an odd mix indeed. The team would either rise above all or be doomed and fail. It would be a gamble, he wasn't sure Sakura would ever be able to heal from it if fail.

* * *

While they waited for their new sensei, Sky tried talking with Tobi. The lynx simply dismissed the otter. Getting up to turn around. When Jina then tried talking to him, Tobi hissed at the poor bird in warning, next time he would use claws instead. Sakura knew that Tobi didn't like the Uchiha-clan ever since meeting with the two boys at the training ground. Tobi's huge paw waved her away before closing his eyes.

Both boys had then taken a seat at the others side of the room. Naruto trying to whisper to Sasuke about "the pink haired weirdo". Sakura just fisted her hands and hoped that at least her sensei would like her.

The rest of the day didn't go any better, it seemed that her teammates and new senseis, not just one but two, knew each other. The two adult had somehow picked up on the dislike between her and the two boys. They didn't seem to like her very much either. Sakura couldn't help but wonder where her second family, the one the academy had promised her, was.

* * *

And This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Obito looked at his _maybe_ female student, and for a second he saw a girl with brown hair and a shy smile. The white lynx turning an orange shade and a Caracal was by her side. Blinking and the image was gone, but it still left him uneasy, reminding him of his mistakes. He tightened his hold on her open file. While waiting for Kakashi to show up, he had wanted to watch how the team interacted with each other.

"Her daemon sure is possessive of her, he is looking at her every other second to make sure she is still there… is she avoiding touching the boys?" Obito's hand came upon Ayla's head, between her two ears, both were silent once more. It was odd that she went so far out of her way to not touch them, maybe she was shy? Signing Obito couldn't help but wondering what Sensei was thinking about mixing such a team. He stopped breathing altogether when the Lynx turned and looked out at them. The hair on his neck stood up, it felt like the albino feline was looking directly at them. He couldn´t have unless he was a sensor, but that couldn´t be right either since Sakura herself wasn´t one.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto as they intruded themselves, petting Jina's ruffled feathers. He had always thought that Sakura was spineless, bowing to the demands of her daemon. Looking at them now, he began to wonder if it was the other way around. Tobi-san acted like many shinobis who had been in war or had been an ANBU for far too long. Sakura responded to it unconsciously, it seemed. It was like the lynx was afraid someone would take her away. Tobi reminded him a bit of Itachi-nee in so many ways, that it left him feeling just a bit uneasy, she was just two years younger than him after all.

Not only that, but any girl not a fan-girl of him or Naruto were odd. She got the best grades in basically everything, not physic and teamwork, she really sucked at teamwork, it was like she wasn't sure how to work with another person. Sometimes when people talked with her, she looked surprised and always thought about her words before talking. Tobi didn´t even bother with others, not really, barely even talking to Sakura with words. Yet, yet Sasuke was very hesitating in saying that they weren´t close. If anything, he didn't really know if he had ever seen a pair so close before.

She hadn't been named rocky of the year. Think of how it would look, a civilian was better than the clan heirs. Sasuke bitterly accepted the title, everyone in the classroom knew it was a hollow title. He hadn't earned it fairly. Politic usually was nothing but pretend and empty words after all. Sakura hadn´t cared less about it, which made it even worse, apparently their rivalry had been totally one-sided all these years.

It was a bitter pill to swallow to know that she had been in the center of his world, but that he meant nothing to her. The hurt was indescribable since she was so _real,_ never anything more or less that she what was, always standing by it no matter what. So, who could blame him for waiting to make friends with that kind of person? Hurt to anger easily and hate when she was so disliked by everyone else. Even if a very small part still wanted to befriend her it was easily pushed to the back of his mind.  
Naruto had always known about their female teammate, how could he not? She had pink hair and an albino lynx after all. They were outsiders, unknown and that made them a danger. He snared at the thought of her, he knew how Sasuke had had the one-sided rival towards her, he had seen how he would sometimes hesitant and look toward the girl when doing group assignments. He understood in some way Sasuke's need to try and befriend her, but Naruto would be dammed if he allowed that to stop him from protecting his best friend.

He didn't trust her, a life full of kidnapping, assignation, and people using him as a steppingstone, and she hurt his friend, which in itself was just unacceptable. She wouldn't even touch their hand, going to great length to avoiding touching at all. Did she think she was better than them?

So they sat there awkwardly waiting for their sensei to come. With Sakura cuddling with Tobi, Sasuke looking defeated, hurt and angry at the same time and Naruto growling at the third party.

* * *

When Obito and Kakashi finally appear before their maybe future students, Obito was more worried about Kakashi than the kids. He saw the moment that he went stiff for nothing more than a second before relaxing again. Kakashi was very close to Naruto and tended to be very overprotective of him.

So Obito took charge and began to introduce himself.  
"Well, my name is Obito and this is Ayla, I like helping people when I pass them by, meeting up with friends and eating dinner with sensei. I dislike those that leave their teammates behind or unnecessary cruelty".

He looked at the kids while elbowing Kakashi in the ribs.  
"I'm Hakata Kakashi this is Kenzie, I have many likes and dislikes, and my dream has got nothing to do with you brats"

Kakashi pointed towards Naruto and finally got his attention after cleaning his taught.  
"I Naruto and this is Sky, I like ramen, training with dad and teme when he isn't being a jerk! I want to become the next Hokage I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait, studying, oh lectures from mom and _someone_ "  
He was glancing at the young girl who wasn't even looking at him. Obito, send a prayer to the kami hoping to survive this.

Sasuke, thank his soul continued where Naruto left off before without any order to do so. Even if he was also glancing at Sakura.  
"Hn, I'm Sasuke and this is Jina. I dislike most things and like even less. I have someone I want to surpass with my own power, before becoming Anbu captain before taking over the police station."  
Poor Sakura, unaware of the others looks happily introduced herself, most likely not feeling the bad atmosphere in the air. Obito couldn't even look at her without seeing all his mistakes and had to look away. Before a single word left her mouth, however, Tobi took over and wasn't that just fucked? He stood a protective stand before her.

"I'm called Tobi and this is Sakura, she likes reading, water, training and spending time with my parents! I dislike the heat, especially doing summer, too big crows and noise. Our… dream… our dream is to protect Konoha and her people, no matter the price" _Explosive, heat, flames, helpless, pain, blood, dying, alone, alonealoneALONEALONE!_ He growled before turning his back on them in a way that made everyone feel dismissed.

Tobi watched as the black-haired man tried to form a sense of normality. Informing them that they were meeting the next day early to have a tryout at training ground 7. Both men left quickly after that.

* * *

"Neh, Teme… why do you think dad put us on the same team as that weirdo?" Naruto fisted his hands and put them in his pockets. Sasuke looked at Naruto then sky, Sakura unsettles most, even him it seemed. While Sky also disliked the girl, she was above badmouthing her, seeing was Sakura had never really done anything bad. She stayed silent in the backpack looking at Sasuke.

"I remember dad once told me that they let the civilian pass to put them on teams with clan children. The civilian was then used as meat shields to protect their clan teammates" He didn't think the Hokage would do that, but it has been seen before with the older teams. It didn't mean that it wasn't a good point. The sky looked disappointed at him. Ayla spread her wings a bit to show her own displeasure with Sky.

Turning around he could have sworn that he had heard someone, seeing that it wasn't the case they kept walking.

"But seeing as we got two senseis I doubt that."

When Sakura finally returned home, after running from Naruto and Sasuke, she opened the letter her parents had had send her. They apologized for being unable to return home in time and hoped that she had passed. That even if she didn't, they still loved her anyway and she would just learn from her mistakes and try again.  
The money was put away and she took the cake, that she had made the day before, and went to her room after locking the door. It seemed a bit big now that her parents wouldn't be eating it with her. Tobi looked at her for a moment before jumping onto the bed to sit beside her waiting for her to cut him a slice. As she took the first bite the cake tasted almost bitter.


End file.
